


In Your Clothes

by NikAdair



Series: You're My Forever Loves [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, Clothes Sharing, college students, hints of bokuakakuroken - Freeform, lake and movie date night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: They were carried to Kuroo’s car and finally set down. Akaashi glared at the two halfheartedly, pulling his (Bokuto’s) hoodie down where it had started to ride up. Kenma kicked Bokuto’s ankle softly, glaring at them as well. “Explain to me why you decided this was a good idea?” Kenma asked, crossing his arms.“What, is it so bad that we want to take our boyfriends on a date?” Kuroo said with fake innocence. Akaashi quirked an eyebrow, crossing his arms too. Kuroo rolled his eyes, lifting his hands in defence. “Look, we--” he looked at Bokuto, “--knew that if we didn’t actually drag you out of the apartment, you wouldn’t have left.”“Yeah, and we wanted to go do something before we settled in for the night,” Bokuto added, leaning an arm on Kuroo’s shoulder.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: You're My Forever Loves [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864117
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128
Collections: BokuAka Week 2020





	In Your Clothes

It’d only been a month since their first kiss, but already Akaashi had stolen a few of Bokuto’s hoodies and tees. Not that he’d intended on taking them. He’d just happened to have come across them and taken them. Or he’d spend the night with him, Kuroo, and Kenma and stay too late to reasonably go home, so he’d borrow one of Bokuto’s shirts and take it home with him with every intention of washing it and bringing it back, only to end up keeping it instead.

Though in all fairness, Bokuto had taken to doing the same. Granted, he was much more filled out, so Akaashi’s shirts were skin tight and riding a little high on him (not that he was complaining, but that was something kept between him and Kenma). Bokuto had also taken to stealing Akaashi’s beanies, since they were the one thing he had that fit him, and he had to admit that he looked pretty good in them.

-.-.-

Akaashi did a quick walk through of his apartment, making sure books were stacked neatly and out of the way, and anything easily breakable was put away (he’d learned to put things away after an incident with a pillow fight and a broken picture frame). He grabbed the blankets from his bed and tossed them onto the couch. He frowned. He felt like he was missing something.

He didn’t get to think about it long. “Kaashi, we’re here!” Bokuto called. He heard three pairs of shoes being kicked off and the door being closed before all but being tackled by Bokuto as he ran into the living room, scooping him into a tight hug.

“Bokuto, put the poor boy down. I don’t think he can breathe,” Kuroo said, walking into the living room with Kenma trailing behind him. Bokuto put him down, keeping his hands on his waist.

“I’m really happy to see you,” he said softly. Akaashi smiled, leaning up to give him a quick kiss. This earned a gagging sound from both Kuroo and Kenma.

“Like you guys are any better,” Akaashi said, leaning around Bokuto to look at them. Kuroo put a hand over his heart in mock hurt and Kenma leaned over his phone, his hair hiding his reddening face.

“He has a point,” Bokuto said, turning around and wrapping an arm around his waist. Akaashi leaned into him, sticking his tongue out, only to have Kenma flip him off.

“You have no room to talk Bo. You couldn’t even get the courage to ask him out on a date and had to have him do it,” Kuroo teased. Bokuto flipped him off and he laughed.

“Alright, that’s enough. Besides, you didn’t ask me out either Kuroo. So you definitely have no room to talk,” Kenma said, pulling Akaashi away from the two taller boys. Kuroo sputtered and Bokuto laughed loudly, earning him a shove.

Akaashi watched them with a smile, letting Kenma pull him to the couch. “Let them expel some of that endless energy they have. The more they use up, the more we’ll get to sleep tonight,” Kenma said quietly, dropping his bag next to the couch. He started pulling the blankets off of it with Akaashi’s help. They set up what could really only be described as a blanket nest on the floor, which was typical for when they had nights like this.

It got suddenly quiet and Akaashi and Kenma looked at each other before turning around to where they had left the other two. They had disappeared, and Akaashi had a bad feeling about it. “Bokuto, Kuroo, where did you two go?” he called, walking out of the living room. He was immediately picked up and pulled down the hall by Kuroo, Kenma being caught by Bokuto.

Akaashi fought against his arms, but Kuroo had an almost iron like grip on him. He didn’t trust the smile he had, his eyes filled with mischief. It seemed like the harder he struggled, the tighter his grip, and he sighed, resigning himself to whatever fate awaited him.

Kuroo and Bokuto pulled them to the door, stopping just long enough to grab shoes for him and Kenma before pushing through the door. Even outside the apartment, they didn’t let go. Akaashi looked back at Kenma, but Kenma shrugged, just as clueless at what was going on as he was.

They were carried to Kuroo’s car and finally set down. Akaashi glared at the two halfheartedly, pulling his (Bokuto’s) hoodie down where it had started to ride up. Kenma kicked Bokuto’s ankle softly, glaring at them as well. “Explain to me why you decided this was a good idea?” Kenma asked, crossing his arms.

“What, is it so bad that we want to take our boyfriends on a date?” Kuroo said with fake innocence. Akaashi quirked an eyebrow, crossing his arms too. Kuroo rolled his eyes, lifting his hands in defence. “Look, we--” he looked at Bokuto, “--knew that if we didn’t actually drag you out of the apartment, you wouldn’t have left.”

“Yeah, and we wanted to go do something before we settled in for the night,” Bokuto added, leaning an arm on Kuroo’s shoulder.

Kenma looked at Akaashi, basically asking if they should go along with them. He thought for half a second, knowing that if they didn’t, they’d have to deal with the other two being pouty for at least the next hour, and sighed, looking back to them. “Fine, we’ll go do whatever it is you two had in mind.” Kuroo and Bokuto smiled. “But that also means you have to watch whatever movie Kenma and I pick--” they groaned, “--without any complaints. Deal?”

Bokuto and Kuroo looked at each other, turned away to whisper, and whirled back around. “Deal,” they said together. Akaashi looked at Kenma, both already feeling like they’d made the wrong decision in agreeing.

-.-.-

They were right in feeling that way.

Kuroo had driven them to Bokuto’s apartment long enough for him to run inside and come back out with a bag before driving to his and Kenma’s to do the same. “What’s in the bags?” Akaashi asked suspiciously, only to be shushed by Bokuto, being told that it was a surprise.

He sighed, settling back in his seat and leaning his chin on his hand, looking out the window. Kuroo drove them down a dirt road, through a wooded area, and finally parked in front of a lake. “Kuroo, no,” Kenma said, already locking his door.

“Kuroo, yes,” Kuroo said, waiting for Bokuto to be outside Kenma’s door before unlocking it. Bokuto opened it before Kenma could lock it again and all but dragged him out. Akaashi scrambled to lock his own door but Kuroo was faster, throwing it open and doing the same to him.

“Guys, come on. I don’t even have any swim trunks to wear. And we’re in the middle of the forest with no place to change,” Akaashi said, squirming in Kuroo’s hold.

“Why do you think we stopped by our apartments?” Kuroo said, smirking. “And besides, we’re in the middle of the forest. There are plenty of trees you can change behind.”

Akaashi groaned, hiding his face in his hands. Kuroo laughed, pulling him towards the lake, Bokuto doing the same with Kenma. They dropped the bags on the beach, pulling out a few towels. Akaashi and Kenma stood off to the side, thoroughly regretting letting them drag them out.

Kuroo tossed Kenma a pair of shorts while grabbing his own, and Bokuto handed Akaashi a pair of his. “I hope they fit. I know my stuff is normally big on you. But they’re small on me and they looked like they’d fit you, so…” he trailed off, his face growing red.

He held them out in front of him. The shorts weren’t too busy, a gradient of grey to black with white stripes running through them. He wasn’t the best at telling if something would fit just by looking at them, but they did have a drawstring, so if needed, he could just tie them tight.

“Thank you Bokuto,” he said, giving him a peck on the cheek before walking towards the tree line, walking a few feet into them and ducking behind a tree. This wasn’t at all how he expected to spend his evening. Out in the middle of a forest. Changing behind a tree. All because he had agreed to go out.

He came back to see Kuroo and Bokuto already in the water trying to dunk the other while Kenma sat at the edge of the lake. He still had his hoodie on despite having changed into his shorts. Akaashi sat next to him, the water freezing his skin where it hit his feet.

“Why do we let them do this?” Kenma said, wrapping his arms around his knees.

“I really couldn’t tell you,” Akaashi said, leaning back on his hands, digging them into the sand.

“Kenma! Kaashi! Come on!” Bokuto said, starting to run towards them. Kenma scrambled to his feet, backing up several feet. Bokuto stood over Akaashi, his hair sticking to his forehead and dripping water onto his legs. He shivered from the cold water, but looked up at him.

“We’ll be in in a minute Bo,” Akaashi said, smiling a little. Bokuto squatted down, smiling back at him.

“I’m glad they fit,” Bokuto said before standing and running back into the water, tripping and falling onto Kuroo. Akaashi felt his face heat up and he could hear Kenma snickering behind him.

“You better take that hoodie off before I throw you in and soak it,” Akaashi said, hiding his face in his hands.

“You wouldn’t,” Kenma gasped. Akaashi turned and stared Kenma down. His eyes grew wide. “Oh my god, you would.”

-.-.-

The sunlight had finally started to fade when they wrapped themselves in their towels and walked back to the car. Kenma had started to shiver, and Akaashi wrapped an around him to help warm him up. Kuroo cranked the heat up in the car, letting it run for a minute so that everyone could warm up some.

“Here,” Bokuto said, handing Akaashi his tee. He smiled gratefully, putting it on, grateful to have something covering his chest. Kuroo handed Kenma a hoodie and it was several sizes too big for him, but he curled up in it, hiding the bottom half of his face.

“Alright, we let you drag us out here. Now it’s time to go home and watch a movie, like we had originally planned,” Akaashi said. Kuroo waved a hand in acknowledgement and Bokuto nodded.

The drive back was quiet, and Kenma had fallen asleep, curling into Akaashi’s side. Bokuto had also fallen asleep, his soft snoring competing with the music that was playing from the radio. Akaashi kept his gaze outside, watching street lamps pass by, trying his hardest to stay awake. He’d started to doze off when they finally got back.

Kuroo carried Kenma inside and Akaashi and Bokuto leaned against each other, both half asleep while they walked. They got changed into pajamas (or in Akaashi’s case, a pair of sweatpants and one of the hoodies he’d stolen from Bokuto) and settled into the blanket nest they’d made hours ago.

Kenma had woken up long enough to put a movie on but promptly fallen back asleep shortly after it had started. Kuroo pulled him into his side, kissing the top of his head softly, and Akaashi smiled at seeing them like that. He curled into Bokuto’s side, feeling him wrap an arm around his waist.

“You know, you really do look good wearing my clothes,” Bokuto whispered, leaning down so that only he heard. His face flushed and he hid it in Bokuto’s side. He chuckled, kissing the top of his head. “Get some sleep, I know you’re exhausted.”

Akaashi wanted to argue that he was fine, but between the heat from Bokuto and the darkness of the room, he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He shifted so that his head was on Bokuto’s chest, and Kuroo tossed a blanket over to them, Bokuto adjusting it to cover them properly.

“Sleep well Akaashi, we’ll see you in the morning.” He smiled, letting his eyes close, pulling Bokuto’s hoodie closer around him. He fell asleep with a smile, glad that he had them there.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four of BokuAka Week 2020!  
> The prompt I used was clothing sharing, and not gonna lie, I didn't really know where I wanted to go with it when I first started writing it. But I think what I did end up with fits really well.  
> Also! Kenma and Kuroo finally got together before this fic, and there are hints to BokuAkaKuroKen starting here (definitely wasn't intended on happening, but I like that it did).  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
